As both the equity and fixed income markets have experienced lackluster returns, growth in alternative investments as an asset class has exploded. With this growth investors are looking for smart ways to invest: principal protection, tax efficiency, reduced income volatility, favorable capital treatment, etc.
The present invention relates to a principally protected hedge fund linked municipal note for clients wanting to avoid phantom income tax and recognize long term capital gains/losses.
In general terms, the invention is directed to providing an investor with a note that has two main components: a municipal (i.e., tax-free) bond and a (preferably European) hedge fund option. As is known in the art, a European option may be exercised only at the expiry date of the option, i.e. at a single pre-defined point in time, as opposed to an American option, which may be exercised at any time before the expiry date.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a method comprising: (1) selling a note to an investor for a specified amount; and (2) using proceeds from selling the note to purchase (a) one or more zero coupon municipal bonds, and (b) an option on at least one of the group comprising: a hedge fund, a fund of funds, and a hedge fund index; wherein the note entitles the investor to substantially all of the returns on the one or more bonds and on the option, wherein the one or more bonds are configured to provide a return substantially equal to the specified amount, and wherein the option is a European option.
In various embodiments: (a) the option is a variable option; (b) the one or more zero coupon municipal bonds mature on a specified maturity date, and the option is exercisable on a date within 12 months of the specified maturity date; (c) the variable option is a periodic reset call option; and (d) a sum of an amount paid to purchase the one or more zero coupon municipal bonds and an amount paid to purchase the option is equal to the specified amount, less commercially reasonable fees.
Some embodiments of the present invention comprise computer components and computer-implemented steps that will be apparent to those skilled in the art. For example, calculations and communications can be performed electronically, and agreements can be composed, transmitted and executed electronically.
For ease of exposition, not every step or element of the present invention is described herein as part of a computer system, but those skilled in the art will recognize that each step or element may have a corresponding computer system or software component. Such computer system and/or software components are therefore enabled by describing their corresponding steps or elements (that is, their functionality), and are within the scope of the present invention.